Black Roses
by Ame Tsunate
Summary: An evil rising cult is spreading, and it's up to the countries to protect themselves from the horrors inside the cult's bases. Britain/Sealand fluff! Country names used except for N/S Italy. A few OC countries/humans. Slight SuFin. WARNING: Dark. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Becoming Aware

Okay, this is my first Fanfic, and I thought of the original idea a year or two ago. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes because I know I missed some (And for the seriousness). Anyway, thanks a bunch for picking my story to read, and I added an Israel character for fun and she holds a huge grudge against Germany (you can guess why). I just tossed in characters, some not mentioned in the series. Please review, and I really hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers. I wish I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Becoming Aware<strong>

It was a sunny and calm Sunday, one hour before the next world meeting. Britain turned the page of the Sunday paper he had in his hands. His right hand absently reached for his morning tea as his eyes skimmed the headlines. They were stopped at a small article in the bottom left corner on the right side, one easy to miss. The article's title revealed was about another rising cult. Britain didn't think much of it. _There were plenty of cults and gangs that die down after a year without doing too much harm_, He thought to himself, taking a sip of tea. Though this article was short, and he found no harm in reading through it. It seemed like an interesting read.

_Mysterious cult hunting down the unnormal_

_A rising in cult action in the past 3 months is focused now on one single cult. This cult has been proven to be more dangerous then others known throughout world history. Not much is known currently, but bystanders have said the group is called the Hunters. The pattern of disappearences have shown they pick out people they find unnatural and take them to a meeting bases. Children are said to also be targeted. No deaths have been reported, and the location of the bases are unknown. They are thought to be in several countries with one main base somewhere in America. The main base is also thought to keep prisoners and conduct experimentation on many subjects claimed as unnatural. Citizens are advised to lock doors, stay indoors at night, and watch their children at all times when they are outside. Panic is not needed at this time. Government and police forces are currently searching the area for Hunters. _

Britain was surprised by this. He didn't know that cults could grow to be that dangerous and kidnap people to experiment on them. _That sounds like some kind of twisted television program, or a movie_, He thought, _and it says they're found in many different countries...do they know about this? The article can be easy to miss. I'll bring it up at the next world meeting._ Britain glanced at the clock. He had twenty minutes to get to the meeting. He swallowed the rest of his tea, tucking the paper under his arm, and grabbed his car keys to leave.

The world meeting was about start like usual, even if most of the countries were invited to this one that normally weren't; America rambling on his amazing new superhero plan, Feliciano smiling happily and cuddling a kitten with a peaceful ve~, Greece sleeping, Sweden staring intently at Finland, Sealand sneaking in and trying to be noticed (he annoyed the other countries), Russia grinning blankly at the whole group, Belarus clinging to him whispering 'marrymemarrymemarryme' over and over, Israel glaring murderously at Germany from his spot next to America, Germany trying to convince him he isn't evil, France being France. It was all normal. Even some countries chatted about normal things like weather. Some of these were Switzerland (Liechtenstein close by his side) and Hungary, Ukraine, Poland, and Antarctica, and Spain and Romania. The clock chimed twelve noon, and the countries hushed. The presentations started, new countries speaking first. In an hour, all of them were finished. Britain stood, this morning's paper in his hand. He cleared his throat, "Excuse me, but I need to speak now about something important. It seems we have an issue with a rising cult."

"We like, have those all the time." Poland's answer.

"Dude, you're overreacting. Its something that will die down. They pop up all the time." America's answer.

"Vat are you talking avout? Iv it is zi cult, it vill be gone soon. No vorry is needed." Romania's answer.

"It is not big deal, Da?" Russia's answer.

"No, you don't understand! This isn't a normal cult! They target children and experiment! They even have bases in a lot of countries! You bloody idiots! America, they say the main base is in your country! Do something about this!" Britain passed the article around, everyone taking a look at it. The last person to look was Germany, and he finally broke the nervous silence.

"If this continues, ve vill do vhat ve have to do. Let us vait a vhile longer. Ve vill have a short meeting on this next veek, und denn ve vill adress this problem. Britain vill lead. Das is all," Germany stood as he spoke these words, nodding at the nations to dismiss them. The countries got out of their seats, shocked into silence by the news they read. In a quiet state, they gathered their micronations and papers.

Sealand was even quiet for once, not bothering a single nation. He simply stayed by Britain's side, as a quiet an loyal brother. The british man kissed his head lightly, ruffling his hair with a gentle touch. Everyone was upset now, knowing that an evil has been born within their homes.

"Sealand, you'll be safe. The good thing is that you're so small and unnoticed, you won't be a target. They won't come for you." The others left by now, and Britain bent down to the micronation's eye level. He actually did love Sealand deep down and had a soft spot for his brother.

"Y-you british jerk of jerks..." little Sealand sniffed. He was sad for the other countries and their poor people. He didn't want to admit it, but he was thankful that big brother Britain will protect him from the evil Hunters.

Britain did not know how wrong he was until it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2: Missing

Hi everyone! Sorry for the shortness, but I am proud to produce 2 chapters in a few hours! This one gets kinda intense, and theres super Brother fluff happening! Yay! Sorry again for any mistakes, just tell me where they are and i'll fix them! (its almost 2 in the morning, so that's my excuse) As always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

AND NOW...CHAPTER 2!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Missing<strong>

The meeting on the cult's behavior went as planned. It was decided that America would sent out agents on the case, and if any of the other bases around the world are creating activity, police will watch them closely. Most of the countries were there from the last meeting, but Germany had to lead the meeting instead of Britain. Why? It was because he never showed up.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Britain ran through London's dark, rainy streets with only the aid of dim streetlamps. His eyes were wide with panic and pure horror. He had let Sealand stay the night at his house because the young boy was scared of being alone. He didn't really mind Sealand staying at his house. Sure, the kid could be annoying, but Britain loved him and he loved Britain back. He thought to himself of how only last night the little island fort was crying for all of the poor people caught by the Hunters.

_Sealand rubbed his palm over his wet eyes, staring at the article on the table. They hurt from crying for so long. Britain pulled him into his lap, wiping away the tears gently with his sleeve. "I'm sorry Sealand. The countries will be okay. You'll be okay too. They won't target you, remember what I said?" Britain pulled out a fairytale book, one Sealand had liked since he was a toddler. He pulled the crying micronation closer to him, wrapping his arms around his small body to hold the picture book out in front of them both. Britain read to Sealand, who was content and safe at that moment. Sealand clutched Britain's shirt as he fell asleep against him. It was warm and safe, even if he was the british jerk of jerks for not saying he was a nation. By the time Britain had finished, Sealand was sleeping, breathing quiet and even. He stroked the honey colored blonde hair softly, without waking him up. It was only a shade or two lighter then his own. He carried him gently into a guest room close to his own and tucked him into the bed, making sure the blankets were warm enough. After a light kiss on the forehead, he went back to his own bedroom, to his own bed. An hour later he felt a sudden weight on the left side of the bed. He knew it was Sealand crawling into his bed from a nightmare. It was a large bed with plenty of space, so he didn't mind and went back to sleep. He remembered Sealand stirring and sliding out of bed, telling him he was going outside to let the cat in and come back. Britain woke the next morning to no one else in the bed. He checked the whole house for Sealand. Sealand's shoes were on the mat by the door like they should be, and his clothes were still packed in a overnight bag in the guest room. He knew then his little brother was the first to be taken. _

Britain yelled for Sealand as he ran, only to be answered by silence. It was his fault, he didn't stop him from going outside. Now he was at the mercy of the evil cult. Britain slumped against a wall and cried.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Big bruder?" A small voice piped up as Liechtenstein and Switzerland walked down an alley in Zurich. "Is it okay to be in a dark alley with those Hunter people around the world?"

"We'll be fine!" Switzerland absently patted the gun in his pocket. He would protect them both if it was needed. "I told you before, when i'm around you don't need to worry about stuff like that."

"Okay, I trust you." Liechtenstein smiled to herself and happily walked with her older brother. She shuddered suddenly, feeling as if they were being followed.

"What is the matter?" Switzerland grabbed the gun in his pocket just as the shadows lurking behind them sprang out. They were dressed in black, with long sleeved, skin tight shirts and black, skin tight pants. A thick, emerald green weapons belt hung at their waists. He and Liechtenstein were surrounded and he readied his gun. The first lashed out at him, darting out from right and left, holding a switchblade. Switzerland aimed and pulled the trigger. The Hunter dodged too late and the bullet buried itself in their shoulder. Before Switzerland could smirk at his victory, Liechtenstein screamed. She was in a net, tangled in the ropes, and being dragged away by two hunters.

"BIG BRUDER!" She screamed as loud as she could, hoping to catch attention so she could get help. Tears ran down her face, mixing with the blood from the scratch under her eye. A Hunter had come behind Switzerland then, stabbing his side while another hit him over the head before he could move. Switzerland yelled Liechtenstein's name before falling to the stone streets and letting her screams and his vision slip away to black.


	3. Chapter 3: Sunrises and a human girl

Okay, i'm sorry for it being late and short (and it being a little dull). Well, enter the humans! I'm sorry I put in humans, and the girl is a character based on myself, but I PROMISE she has to do with the story. Her friends are based off the friends i had in the original story with the Hunters I created with two of my best friends, I hope you don't mind that i did this, I hoped it would add in some fresh personalities to the story. It makes it more unique? i hope? Anyway, as always, sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes, there's lots of fluff in here, REVIEW, and most important of all, enjoy! ( I tried to lighten the mood a little at the end. Oh, America...)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Sunrises and a human girl<strong>

Britain was collapsed against a wall, his hair matted from the rain. His normally neat clothes were dirty and still damp. It was morning now, he had not moved since he stopped here last night. He had no will to, he didn't want to do anything but bring Sealand back. He was sick with guilt, and he couldn't get up on his feet. A man with wavy blonde hair was passing by, carrying flowers for a date he had in London that day. He spotted the crumpled figure on the ground and whipped out his cell phone, opening it and dialing Germany's number. The Gemany picked up and started yelling at him for calling so early. "Germany, hold a meeting in two hours, it's important. Something happened with Britain." A dull response on the other end was serious and agreed to an emergancy meeting. France shut the phone and bent next to Britain, who muttered a string of curses at the sight of him. Britain was pulled to his feet, body trembling. He let France take him to his own home, surprised that France didn't try anything dirty. He was somehow serious when he took Britain home.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Meanwhile, Switzerland woke in a soft bed, crisp and clean white sheets covering him. He blinked a few times before snapping up, only to have a sharp pain explode in his side. He remembered last night, the Hunters and Liechtenstein's screaming. Liechtenstein. He said she'll be fine. He pulled himself out of bed, wincing and holding his bandaged side. He stumbled to his closet, grabbing his usual clothes and started to tug them on. A small alert vibrated his cellphone. Switzerland finished dressing and picked it up, looking at the text from Germany. _World meeting in one hour, important. _Switzerland packed his gun into his pocket and picked up his jacket. This meeting was going to keep him and waste the time he could spend helping Liechtenstein. He left for the meeting early, despite the pain in his side. This was an important meeting.

********One hour later*******

The meeting began with chaos. Britain had claimed Sealand missing, and Switzerland had said Liechtenstein and himself were attacked by those crazy cult members. Countries wondered who was next, and even if they didn't want to admit it, they were scared. Their yelling was silenced by a pounding at the front door to the building. They could hear it even if they were in the second floor and the pounding was on the first. Then it stopped, only for a moment. "HELP ME PLEASE! I BEG YOU! HELP ME!" a screaming accompanied the pounding, a girl's voice clearly. The countries blinked an ran toward the door, down the steps. Romania got there first, and threw open the door in a rush. A small human girl dashed inside, backing into a corner and curling up on the floor. Outside were several people running to the building, all dressed in black. Switzerland shot at them the instant he saw them, then shouted to close the door. Romania nodded and hissed at the Hunters before slamming the door shut. Surrounding the girl were many of the countries, trying to talk to her at once. She was overwhelmed by this, tears dripping down her pale face.

"For God's sake, give her some bloody space!" Britain let his temper show, glaring at the nations to back off. The girl was holding her head, long honey colored curls under her hands. She was young, fourteen at most. She was wearing a light blue dress, tight sleeves growing wide at her elbows, where they ended. The length of the dress reached her knees, and it grew wide at her waist. The collar was cut in a low, sideways C, with a navy ribbon lining it. "Miss, where are you from?" The girl looked up at him, confused at first then relaxing.

"America..." Her eyes were hazel, gold surrounding her pupil, and watery green around that.

Feliciano smiled happily and pulled her to her feet, being his friendly self. "What was a cute American doing here, ve~? Why are you scared?" He thought the best way to talk to this girl was to make friends. Maybe she knew more about the scary people and can help find the two missing nations!

"I escaped them...They came and wanted to take me away like they took my friends... We aren't normal, you see... So they didn't want us living with the normal people... They took my friends, and I ran away. They were going to take me and this building had lights on and I felt good people inside an-"

"Vat did you zay? Velt people?" Romania blinked like the other countries, and inturrupted the girl's story.

"Well..." The girl blinked and nodded, looking nervous, "Yes...That's why they're after me...I can feel people by their energy...like auras, and they're given off in waves..."

"So you're like, a superhero?" America eyes were wide with excitement as he said this.


	4. Chapter 4: Obey or break

Sorry for the wait! Okay, enter Nyx! God, I scared myself writing this chapter. This one is dark, and be prepared. It nearly killed me to do this to little Sealand! As always REVIEW, sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes, and enjoy! I spend a while on this one, even if its the shortest one. Tiiiiiny bit of fluff in the begining. I love you guys, and Sealand(i'm so sorry Sealand...i really do love you...)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Obey or break<strong>

Sealand was shoved to the cold metal floor of a dark cell. The strong people dressed in black had been waiting for him to step outside, so they could grab him and stuff him into a net. It hurt a lot, he had bruises and cuts from the ropes. Finally he was free, only to be yanked up and pushed down a hallway of metal cells, and thrown in one. Sealand looked around, trying to find anything in the room. He brightened slightly at the sight of a thin blanket, even if there was no pillow. It would help keep him warmer than he would be without one. He crawled into the corner, curling up there. He laid the blanket under him and rested his chin on his knees. It was cold in here, and the floor was the coldest; it felt like a layer of ice. He wanted that british jerk...it was warm in his house, he was warm himself... The door slammed open, with the screeching clash of metal on metal. Two men walked into Sealand's cell. The first man came forward, yanking him up. "The leader wants to see you," He growled under his breath, making Sealand shudder. He pulled Sealand out of the room, the second man pressing a gun to his back. They started to weave through hallways, stopping at a large wooden door.

The door was opened, revealing a large room with draping blood red curtains and gold thorn-like columns twisting along a red carpet leading to a golden throne that looked similer to a Greek kline, only with an armrest on each side. The details of the beautiful couch/throne were engraved in the metal, in the form of roses. The candlelight caught these, glinting them so the flowers appeared darker than the rest of the throne. In front of the throne was a small column, about two feet in length, identical to the others. On top of it sat a shallow bowl filled with a red liquid and floating candles, with scattered rose petals in it. There were six petals floating in the water, the darkened maroon color wilting to black on the edges. The color of the water made Sealand shudder, it looked like blood. The bowl too, was engraved with roses, and was a darker shade of gold than the other pieces of the room. The most beautiful thing however, was the woman that lounged on the throne. She had hair the color of the last minutes of the sunset, a vivid yet gentle orange-red, not as harsh as fire, but not as soft as the sunrise. It reached her shoulders, curving slightly at the ends but remaining straight. On it rested a crown of black roses, weaved perfectly together. Her dress was sleeveless, the low cut top wrapping around under her arms and forming a V in the front. Black lace bordered the edge of the V and bottom layers of the dress. From under the arms a black corset fit tightly along her slender torso, over the blood red dress. Black ribbons were tied into the corset, holding it in place. Under the corset the blood colored dress widened into several layers, with black lace petticoats underneath each layer. The second to last layer gathered at the waist, with the upper layers gathering as well. They were held up by black ribbons tied in bows, wrapped loosely around the skirt, not altering its perfect dome. The woman stood, and the dress brushed her ankles, exposing her black heels. Her eyes were what Sealand saved to look at last. They were a bright golden-green. They could take one glance at you, and see the depths of your soul, your memories, your emotions. Just a second was all the clever eyes would need. Her cold, pale fingers brushed Sealand's cheek, hooking under his chin and tilting his gaze to find her own. _The eyes..._Sealand thought, _Those eyes are dangerous... _The woman smiled to herself at his fear, like it was a game she was winning.

"Do you know where you stand, my young nation?" Her voice purred like a cat, and was smooth like silk.

"N-no ma'am... Where am I...? W-who are you..?" Sealand's voice grew weaker with every question, afraid of being rude. If he was, he knew the woman would do something terrifying to him.

The woman smiled and stepped back, "You are in the main base of the Hunters. You are at the mercy of their leader, Nyx. You will obey me or," Her eyes focused on his own once more, lowering her voice to a dangerous level, "I look forward to breaking you."


	5. Chapter 5: Visable Truth

Sorry for the shortness! It was really a filler chapter, with some backround on the Hunters given by my original character that went with this story, (it happens to be my pen name) and a little on Sealand and Liechtenstein. So, enjoy, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, accent mistakes, over fluffyness, or if this chapter seems a little broken. I'm really tired, so i'm going to bed after this, expect chapter 6 tomorrow afternoon.) Oh yeah, and if you want to learn about the Hunters from the inside, like the past of Nyx next chapter, REVIEW and tell me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Visible Truth<strong>

After the girl had calmed down, she was invited to sit and explain what she knew. She sat at a table across from America, Britain, Romania, and Germany. Feliciano sat next to her, on her left side, smiling happily. She had become friends with him quickly, they seemed to share the same cheerful nature. Switzerland sat on her right. "Vat is your name? Vere are our vriends?" Romania looked at her curiously, asking the question that somehow didn't get asked.

"My name is Ame...and I...I don't know, i'm sorry...I don't know where your friends are, but i can guess. I think they're at the same prison as my friends. The base there is in America." Her hands played with the edge of her dress. Switzerland glance at her. The way she looked down while she thought and how she brought her hands close together when she was on the spot. Liechtenstein did the same thing. They were very much alike. He discarded this thought quickly, not letting it bother him.

"Vat do you know about ze hunters?"

"Well...They hunt down people that are different, that stand out. They don't care how young or old the person is. They hunt in groups, to bring down their prey. Like wolves, you know? Only, they want to break you. Not kill you. They want to scare you for their enjoyment, and they want to hurt you. They knew I'm the weakest of my friends, so they picked me out first. Weakest goes first. They're easy to break, and usually there's a stronger person that looks after the weak one."

Britain and Switzerland blinked at this, surprised from her words. Picking out the weakest people explained why Liechtenstein and Sealand were first.

"The bases in America are the most dangerous, they have the most members and weapons. At least, that's what i've heard." Ame kept glancing at certain people constantly. Her eyes darted between Russia, Sweden, and Poland. Britain noticed and didn't understand why she looked at them with fear in her eyes. He could understand the fear of Russia, but earlier, she was talking to him. Sweden could be intimidating, but not so much as scary. Poland wasn't a threat at all, so her being afraid of him didn't make any sense. _Maybe they looked like her friends_, he thought, _or relatives back at her home. She must be tired from running away from the Hunters. Maybe after a night's rest she'll be explain things better. I don't know how long she's been running, but she must know something. _

"Everyone, I think it would be best if we came up with a plan. Does anyone have any ideas?" Britain glanced around the room. No answers. This was going to be a long meeting.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Sealand was pushed again back to his cell. While he walked, he peeked into the other cells. His ocean blue eyes widened at the sights. He saw glimpses of chains, blood staining the floor, bruised skin...What if that happened to him? Will Britain come before it does happen? Sealand was scared, and these thoughts were ringing in his head as he was once again shoved onto the floor of his cell.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Liechtenstein woke in her cell, hands chained to the floor with black, thick metal chains. She sat up, feeling the chains weight on her wrists. She remembered her meeting with Nyx late last night.

_The woman bent slightly, only causing the lightest wrinkles in the dress. Her cold fingers hooked Liechtenstein's chin. "We can't let a cute little girl escape now, can we? I told you before, if you do not behave you will be punished. Since I will show mercy toward you, you will be chained to floor of your cell with metal chains, bound at your wrists and ankles. Do you understand me?" At the last question, the fingers tensed and tightened their grip. Liechtenstein gave a tiny nod and was released, to be sent to her cell. It was there they had chained her. _

Liechtenstein curled back up on her blanket and continued to hope her big bruder was on his way.


	6. Chapter 6: Memories never forgotten

Okay, Chapter 6 is here! sorry for the wait, I had to work, eat, you know. I was a little clueless on what to write about at first and then it hit me. It may be really short, but I worked hard. Have you seen the third scene (between Feliciano and Germany) before? it was to lighten the mood a little. This is a pretty sad chapter, and don't forget to review! The next chapter might take a while, since I have school tomorrow, but expect it to take 2-3 days. Thanks for waiting!

The story continues...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Memories never forgotten<strong>

_She followed her new friend, a little boy with chocolate colored hair and light brown eyes. They were running through the halls of their home. She had found him in a room in the back of her home, so she pulled him out and played with him. He was fun. For the first time in many days she was happy. They chased each other through the metal halls, even though she had to tell him they won't get in trouble. He was really nervous about that, always looking around to see if anyone was there. She thought this was silly. "Come on! Just hurry up!" She shouted at him, giggling to herself. Playing chase was fun, and there were so many walls that twisted and curved it was like a maze. "Look, I found a new room!" It was true, she was stopped in front of a wooden door. She threw the door open, using all of her five-year-old strength. In the plain room, a large desk was pressed against the wall. Next to the desk was a chair, a simple chair with a handgun lying on it. It was low enough for her to reach. She picked it up curiously, since she's never seen anything like it before. "Hey! Come here! I found a new toy!" He came into the room, staring at the gun in her hands. _

_"I don't think that's a toy...I saw the grown ups holding those when they took me here."_

_"Silly, that means it's a grown up toy! I wonder how you play with it..." Her hands ran over the gun's sleek body, she liked holding it. It was a little heavy, but if the grown ups played with it, she can too, because she's just as smart as one. _

_"Look, there's a tunnel on the front of it!" He leaned in, pressing his left eye to the barrel, trying to see what's in the dark tunnel. She found a switch under the tunnel, and pulled it, hoping for the tunnel to open up so they can see what's inside. A loud booming sound echoed through the room, bouncing off the metal walls, making her jump and drop the gun. He was on the floor, head turned to the side. His hair hung over his face, wet and matted over his left cheek. His head seemed to be floating in a dark red pool of blood. She screamed his name, eyes wide. She didn't know what happened, she just wanted to open the tunnel. They were playing. _

_"This isn't funny! Why are you sleeping? Wake up! There's red juice coming from the floor! I'm scared!" She turned his head, staining her hands red with his blood. It was seeping through his left eye, like a waterfall down his cheek. The sound of footsteps pounding closer to the room increased. The lights dimmed to a black, ending the memory._

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

America looked up at the wispy bleached clouds flying in the deep blue sky above him. He laid on the grass, on a sloping hill close to his house. At the top of the hill stood a magnolia tree. How did he not see a horrible cult appear in his country? He was the hero! He needed to save people, not let them die! America sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose. He knew the other countries, mostly Switzerland and Britain, were angry with him. It wasn't his cult. He didn't even know about it. How could they blame him? His eyes stared sadly at the sky, he wanted to fix this. He will fix it. "I'm sorry everyone."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Feliciano sat next to Germany on a wooden bench in a public park. He like to see the rabbits that popped out of their holes, running off to find food. Everyone was so sad, and he was too. His head turned to look at Germany, who was looking into his book with intrest. He smiled, poking Germany's hand. "Germany, will you play football with me?"

Britain sat in an armchair, eyes sad and staring at the ceiling as he thought. They took his brother. His baby brother, who didn't do anything but pester countries. He shouldn't be punished. His arms were limp on the armrests, no will to move. The sun filtered into the room, creating the only light to fill the room. They were still waiting for a plan. His eyes closed slowly, letting salty tears of guilt escape down his cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7: Of night skies

Okay people, Chapter 7 is here, and it might be a little dull. I'm sorry! I needed to make another filler chapter, because something super big is going to happen soon, I pinky promise! Forgive spelling/grammar/etc. I did a little scene with Ame, Ame/Britain is not a pairing. They simply talk well with each other. Review and enjoy!

Next chapter will be up in 2-4 days

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Of night skies<strong>

Japan stepped onto his dark wooden deck. The pressed wood felt cool against his bare feet. They thudded as he walked to the low railing surrounding the edge. The stars reflected in the calm water of the pond, the blackened water still. It was the color of black ink, freshly dipped and brushed on a page, stroked by a paintbrush. The countries had set up a plan, to get inside the base and attack from the inside out. The idea of attacking from the inside was suggested by Hungary, and Prussia thought it would be easiest to let the Hunters take a few people captive, then start the attack from the inside. Everyone agreed. Japan looked up at the moon, the large light glowing above Earth. It would be the same, humanity will see it everywhere, and for now, it was purely untainted.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

America and Canada were laid on a blanket, spread out on soft grass. Canada pointed out star formations quietly as America thought. Everyone was in his country, to address the whole cult issue. It was horrible, and he alone couldn't be the hero. That was the worst feeling, not being able to fix something. Something that started in his country. _Was it really his fault...? This whole mess..._

_I'm so sorry._

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Feliciano looked up at the blackened night sky, full of shining white stars. His brother laid next to him on the blanket they sat on. Unusually, Lovino wasn't cussing up a storm, or calling anyone "that _(insert food here) bastard" like he did on a normal day. This whole cult was wearing everyone down. "Lovi? Are those cult people going to come and hurt us more?" He turned his head to his brother, waiting for a response.

"...I don't know." Lovino shifted his gaze to match with his little brother's. What if Feliciano was taken from him? Germany would be mad like he would be, but when a family member is taken away, it hurts more than it does when a friend is taken. When a family member is taken from another by force it leaves a deep gash, and even if the family member comes back, the wound is stitched up, but still there, and if you press on it it brings back all the pain.

"The moon is pretty, ve~?" His eyes, they were smiling on the outside, but he was worried. Lovino hated that. Feliciano was innocent.

"...Yeah. Feli, they'll be afraid to touch you."

"Why?"

"Because i'll kick their ass if they do."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Britain stood outside, on a balcony of a hotel he was staying at. It was a public balcony, though it was small and he was the only one out. He stared into the sky, trying to distract his own pain. It was hard, and he couldn't avoid it. The sliding glass door to the balcony clicked open and shut. Britain guessed it was an American staying at the same hotel. Footsteps led up to the railing where he stood, and he was surprised to see the young girl, Ame, next to him so late. She didn't turn to look at him, her gaze resting on the sky. Her hair was down, tumbling down her back in twisting gold strands. Her dress was longer, one he supposed she slept in. It looked like a lighter, simply colored fabric, very easy to fall asleep in. Finally, she spoke, very gently and calmly, "The stars are the same."

"E-excuse me?" His eyes focused on her. _What a strange way to talk to someone..._

"The stars, you know? The sky is the same where ever your feet land. Your brother sees the same sky you do, maybe right now he's looking up at it and thinking about you. You both are connected by the sky. Right?" She looked at him, her own eyes pained._ She's thinking about her friends...How does she feel, listening to all of us countries talk about our two missing friends, while she sits quietly in the corner and she's lost them all? How does she feel, not talking about it, not having any kind words said to her about meeting up with her friends again...? Britain didn't think about that. _

"R-right...Thank you...Thats an interesting point. May I ask a question...?"

"Of course! What is it?" She was smiling, her pain fading to behind her smile.

"You know about this cult...and I know you were hunted yourself. Now, you're staying with us to give us information so we can save our own friends. I suppose I just wanted to ask...How are you dealing with things?" He was terrible at talking about these things. She was pretty much a child still. He had a hard time talking to children.

She smiled still, her smile falling slightly, less energetic. "Everyone is very nice to me. I know i'm a human," His heart skipped a beat. _Was she saying they weren't human? How much did she know?_ "and I know you are all so much more important than me, you have your own things to do. I want to help all I can. You see, my friends aren't with me now. I think I have to run away from all of you soon...I don't want them to come for me and hurt anyone here. I was talking to a few people, a man named Mr. Russia was listening to me with a lot of intrest, he made me feel nervous though, but he isn't a bad person. I like talking to you and Mr. Sweden too. You listen and talk back to me. Mr. Sweden listened a lot, but he nodded and was very sweet by telling me that when he was looking for his friends at the base, he'll look for mine too. Mr. Finland listened and talked about a lot of happy things. I like being around all of you, it makes me feel safe." _She said the country names like they were just normal names. Why was she so calm and normal with this? _"But I will leave soon." She giggled and then went serious, "Before that crazy stalker stares at me again with that weird laugh. He scares me, Mr. France."

Britain smiled a little, relaxing a fraction, "Me too."


	8. Chapter 8: Candle in the dark

I am so sorry this chapter is short. I'm sick right now(hence the shortness), and I should probably do some homework. There are a few notes on the bottom and Review Review! Well, enter Sealand (again) and Finland! And I actually do now how to make a British beef stew. Yes, it is very bland. (no offense, I thought it was good!)

And now...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Candle in the dark<strong>

Sealand sat in his cell, eating a small piece of bread that was given to him. If he was good, he got food. If he was bad, well...bad stuff happened. Most of the time, he just went without food for a night or two. Now, he just stays in his cell most of the time. That's how it worked, like a prision. He had to spend the day with Nyx. Her servant is what he was. She didn't hit him much, only if he talked back to her. He knew not to do that now. He finished his bread with a final bite and spread out his blanket. He laid on it and relaxed. Britain would come any minute.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Finland sat in America, drinking hot chocolate happily. He hummed a folk song, enjoying the peaceful afternoon. He couldn't wait until next Christmas, everyone would be home, warm and safe with their families._ It will be such great fun! Everyone together at home. _He heard a twig snap into pieces behind him, making him turn, "huh?"

"Now." A hand appeared out of no where and clamped over his mouth and others grabbed him, trying to reduce his struggling. Something hit his head too hard, and the world danced before it fluttered out to black.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Britain was cooking up horrors in the kitchen, trying his best to read a cookbook. He was in an apartment given to him by America for a few days, or at least until the cult attack plan was carried through. Ame sat at the table, her gaze wavering between him and a cat that chased a bird outside. She mostly looked at the cat. She turned and got up, walking to the kitchen curiously. "What are you making..?" She stared at the bubbling pot of...food.

"Its a stew." He glanced at her, and her eyes brightened.

"Oh! Beef stew? British beef stew? My mom used to make that! I remember how but...I hate to be rude...um...do you want me to cook?" He let her, hoping she could make it, and not just saying she can.

They ate the well made bland food in peace, sitting next to each other at the small table. They needed strength for the next few days. Tomorrow was a prep day. To get everything together and ready for the invasion of the cult base.

"Mr. Britain? I think the plan will work. Mr. China says its a good idea. So does Mr. Romania and Mr. Sweden. Some of the other people were really surprised that we talked to each other, you know? I usually ask him questions and his wife Mr. Finland always is really nice too. I always wanted to go to Sweden, I think it would be fun, but I've wanted to go to London more then anything and, you know*, live there someday." Her face lit up while she talked, and it could have lighted up the blue sky that was fading behind them. Britain could tell she was American, and he blushed slightly at the London comment. He also listened, seeing that her endless chattering reminded him of Sealand somehow. It wasn't that they had the same hair color, or bright voices that could make your ears bleed if they talked for hours on end.

The window above them shattered, and Britain quickly covered them both for protection against the shattered glass. His arms were held back tightly as Ame was pulled from him, away towards the door. Her eyes were widened and her face was a ghostly white. She struggled, trying to break free of the tight grip held on her. Her arm reached out, and she screamed for him, for that was the only name now that she knew. She was dragged away and the last thing Britain heard of her were her screams.

* * *

><p>A few notes:<p>

* You know?= It is said that Americans that live in the midwest(Mostly around Michigan) say 'you know?' a lot when they speak.

Again, Ame/Britain are not a pairing.

The suspense is building, right? (I'm sick right now, and I'm sorry for mistakes)

Also note: The next chapter might be late, since I am going to try to write a short, one/two chapter holiday hetalia thing (even if its a month late), and I have a fictionpress account I should work on too. This will be my main focus though, don't worry! (if you want to find me on fictionpress, my pen name is the same.)


	9. Chapter 9: Meetings and choices

Okay, sorry for the wait/length/spelling/grammar/dullness. Slight SuFin. Slight. I'm building up to chapter 10...maybe something awesome will happen...hopefully...

Are people still reading this..?

Okay, chapter 9, I CHOOSE YOU!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Meetings and choices<strong>

Britain dashed into the meeting room out of breath. He was late because of what happened only just before. After dinner, he was going to take Ame to the meeting that was being held. The nations looked up, completely surprised at his entering, which was so loud and out of character for him, and he was usually one of the first people there. America broke the silence that hung in the air, "Dude, why are you so late? You missed Sweden's freak out." The Nordic countries glared at him from their spot at the large table. Sweden was missing from the group, as was Finland. Germany was clearly annoyed in the front of the room, but he showed a hint of worry at the sight of Britain's distress.

"Britain, vhere is Ame? Sie vas supposed to say her thoughts on the layout of the base." The other countries noticed that she wasn't here and their worry increased. They had heard Finland was missing, which was their main worry, but now they knew that Hunters were aware of their planning.

"Ve~ who will go next then...?" Feliciano was afraid, since all of these people were getting caught, and two were with another person. This thought struck China as well.

"Aiyaa! They're taking people when they are alone, or with only one other person!"

"Vhat? Vell, that does make zense. Ve are not as ztrong as ve could be alone." Romania looked at Britain, who was still taking the words spoken and letting them sink in. It was hard to lose two people when he could have tried harder to stop it. America stood, walking to the front. He absently pushed his glasses up his nose and spoke in a loud voice, over the chaos.

"Okay, listen up people! This can't be ignored any longer! The plan will take place ASAP! So now we need to assign agents now! I'm the hero, so it makes sense that I choose who does what! Okay, Here we go! Nordic bros, go get Finland! Britain and the Axis guys plus Lovino, go take back Sealand! Russia, take your communist friends, your sisters, and Switzerland, and go for Liechtenstein! Prussia and Hungary, keep guard! The hero takes on the super villian, so i'll go after the leader with a few sidekicks, which will be Iz(Israel) and anyone else thats left! Any questions?"

Britain listened to the mumbled replies of agreement and thought. Feliciano jumped up and raised his hand, talking as he waved it around, "But what about all off the other people that are being held there?"

"Good question, but us nations plus Sealand are the main focus! If someone finds other people and the countries and Sealand have been found, we'll see if we can help them too, 'kay? This plan is perfect!"

Sweden was sitting in his chair by then, silently steaming with anger. His eyes showed worry for Finland, but for something else too. Britain also was worried, but he didn't argue with America, no matter how much he wanted to, he knew he was right. Countries and Sealand come first.

"Zo, ve vill just leave the girl vor other help?" Romania was quiet when he spoke, as if he was nervous to bring up the subject.

"...Yeah. I'll come back later to get her, since she's an American, and I can't let one of my innocent people stay there! So everything will be fine!"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Nyx examined the man and girl that were brought before her. He was blonde, with a rounded face and brown eyes. He looked young, and from somewhere in northern Europe. He had that kind of accent. The girl had blonde hair also, but it was curly and long. She looked American and she had a Northern American accent. Her eyes were hazel, and she was small, short for her age. Nyx stood, her dark purple dress hugged her body tightly, and was shorter than her red corset dress was. Her three inch black heels clicked as she walked over to them. She nodded to her partner, a Hunter the same age as she was, with nicely colored, chocolate brown hair. He also had a black band covering his left eye. _The bullet had barely missed anything important. They had to take out his eye and replace it with glass, but he hated how it looked, so he wore a band around it since he was thirteen._ "Take this man to his own cell, do nothing else. And for you, little girl," She hooked a long curl of her hair and twisted it around her finger. She looked again at her partner, "Cut it off. To her shoulders is fine. Have fun." She dropped the curl, which landed next to Ame's horrified face.

_Let the breaking begin_, she thought to herself as she left the room, heels clicking against metal.

* * *

><p>Author notes!<p>

1. I am sorry that this chapter may suck (again, i'm hoping something SUPER awesome will happen in chapter 10) i'm really sick right now

2. If you're confused about Nyx's partner in crime, read chapter 6.

3. I'm sorry for the failure of Romania's and Germany's accents!

4. The reason the nordics are grouped by themselves by America is that they had former vikings in that group. Scary!


	10. Chapter 10: Of what it will become

Oh my, chapter 10! This thing took FOREVER to write. I worked all night and most of this morning on it, so praise me! Sorry for the usual spelling/grammar/out of characterness/mention of Ame(I talk about her so much because I want to show how other countries react to having a human help them) and again, Britain/Ame is not a pairing. If you paid sharp attention, Britain says she reminds him of Sealand, so that's why they're around each other so much. That's that. Nothing else, I swear. REVIEW, I worked super extra hard this chapter.

And now, the moment you've been waiting for...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Of what it will become<strong>

Ame was forced to her knees, a thick black band covering her vision. She was trembling as the Hunter with the eyepatch pressed a knife against her bare neck, the cold feeling on her skin made her shudder. He gathered her hair and pulled it, bringing the knife across it, letting the curls drop to the ground and the remaining hair ending unevenly. She begged him to stop in whispers under her breath. She wished for a lot of things as tears dripped down her cheeks.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The countries had finished preparing, it was time to attack the Hunter base. They stood outside, all checking their weapons and making sure they were ready. Then the fights started to break out. It began with Switzerland and America. America was bragging about how he would kill the leader, and Switzerland told him off for the base being in his country in the first place and how it was his fault for not controling it. America glared. Switzerland punched him, which was a little out of character, but everyone was losing their senses now. The full fight broke out. It took quite a while for rhem to be pulled apart by Germany and Hungary. They were both bruised and furious, but there wasn't any serious injuries.

During the chaos, Britain had slipped away from the group and headed toward the base. He didn't care if what he was doing was stupid. He wanted Sealand back. That was who he wanted back the most. Somewhere in his mind he wanted to help Ame as well, but he pushed the thought away. He could go back with some others to rescue the humans later. Countries came first. He was drowning in guilt, but he had to choose one to save first and that was Sealand.

He ran to the outskirts of the base, taking out a small gun. He shrunk closer to the wall and slid inch by inch around the building, under the glass windows. He kept this up for twenty minutes, and then a window shattered above his head. He dropped to a kneeling position and covered his head with his hands while it rained shattered glass. The shards scratched at his hands and the back of his neck, making small beads of blood appear on his skin. He was shoved into the side of the wall then, as a Hunter stood above him. Britain looked up in surprise, and scrambled for his gun. As he pulled it out, the Hunter slapped it out of his hands, pulling Britain to his feet and holding him against the wall. His fist pulled back and hit Britain so hard, stars danced in his vision. The next thing Britain knew, he was kicked to the ground and his chest hurt. So did his head. He reached for some kind of weapon, cursing weakly when he couldn't find one. These Hunters were strong for beating up a country. The countries underestimated them. A sharp pain in his side let him sink into a blackness.

" " ' " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

An hour later, Britain's eyes opened. The Hunter was gone, but Britain was laid where he fell when he blacked out, and that was in the sea of glass pieces. He stood slowly, wincing as the pain stabbed him. It hurt everywhere. He knew his clothes were ripped from the glass. His body was shaking as he limped to the wall to search for the door inside yet again. Sealand came before his own pain. He sighed and leaned against the wall for support. He had to get inside and the entrance had to be close.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Finland huddled himself into the corner, trying his best to think of somewhere else. Nordic meetings, Sweden, anything else but the metal cell he was in. He worried for Sealand too, since he was so small. And the other people here, the humans. There was that one that followed Sweden sometimes, like his staring didn't scare her. He remembered she was with Britain most of the time, and she knew some things about this cult. He recalled smiling at her in the first meeting she was in, since she was nervous, and she smiled back and always called him "Mr. Finland" like it was only his last name.

_They were sitting at the table after the meeting, Ame, Britain, America, and Israel on one side, Prussia, Finland, Sweden, Denmark, and Norway on the other. The countries didn't know what to say, their bosses had let them allow her to stay through the meetings about the cult, even if she was human. The room was silent for a while, then Prussia grinned and looked at her, "So you think I'm the most awesome one, right?" Everyone cracked a smile at the normal saying, except for Sweden, and Denmark and America grinned, instigating an arguement with Prussia on who was the most awesome. Britain and Israel rolled their eyes, Sweden sighed, and Finland was laughing with Ame at the stupid fight. It was like an oasis of happiness in the painful few days. _

This imprisonment wouldn't last much longer, Sweden and the others will come to get him soon enough. Finland thought this as he let himself fall asleep.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Sealand traced his finger on the metal floor, waiting. He was waiting for Britain, or maybe Sweden or Finland. Waiting for someone to come. He pleaded in his mind for someone to come soon, he wanted to go home. He didn't care if he ate Britain's food for two weeks, he just wanted ot be out of this place. He had tripped in the hallway, and bruised his shoulder on the metal floors. He had a few scrapes too, but they weren't that bad. His hair was matted and dirty, and so were his clothes. He was lonely by himself, and Nyx scared him. _Soon it'll be over_, He thought, _and that jerk will rescue me._

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

America and the others headed out for the base, sneaking toward it slowly. America didn't know where the entrance was, and this could take a while. He took out his gun and began to search.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Liechtenstein's fingers ran across the hem of her dress, which was jagged and faded. She wondered absently if she could fix it when she got home. Home with Switzerland, where it was warm and safe. He saved her before, when the depression hit her country, so why isn't he here by now? She curled up and wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them tightly to her chest.

_When will this be over?_


	11. Chapter 11: As the plan unfolds

Its DONE! Its about time, I was studying for finals and i've been busy (don't kill me!). This chapter my be a little ditzy, and to answer the question of "why wasn't Britain taken when he was attacked?", read this chapter. Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes (Re: Ditzy chapter). Review please! And the drama really spikes at the end!

And now... CHAPTER 11!(its not so awesome as i thought it would be...)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: As the plan unfolds<strong>

Britain stopped again to catch his breath, leaning against the wall. He was exausted, but he had to keep going. He was near the entrance now, only a few minutes more and he'll be inside. He stepped forward, only to be knocked back against the wall. The same Hunter from before stood in front of him, this time with three others by his side. The one had left Britain to get some back up to collect him and find the others. Britain glared at them, since he had no weapons and he couldn't outrun them. He brought his arms up to protect himself from anything aimed for his face. He would wait for them to hit first, then he'll punch when their arm is extended. It sounded good in his head, and he wasn't sure if he could do it. The Hunter punched him in the stomach, and Britain grabbed his arm, yanking the Hunter forward and placing a perfect kick into his side. The Hunter coughed and stumbled back. Britain slumped back against the wall. _Come on, get up and fight that bloody cult member_, He thought as he caught his breath, _then you can get past him to help Sealand. These people took him and the others. _He couldn't do any more. He could try, but it hurt to move so sharply. The other two came at him, and he took a hit on his forearm, which made something crack. He brought his arm back in surprise, and was hit between his shoulder blades, pushing him forward forcefully. He swung his leg blindly, and felt it contact with an ankle. One of the Hunters fell to the ground, and Britain smirked to himself for half a second before a hard, solid object came down on his head.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

America jumped down from a ledge near the building and landed silently, set a few feet away from the others. They were split by a group of the cult members, and it wasn't pretty. Hungary agreed to stay and make a camp for the injured countries, since this rescue mission wasn't going to happen as fast as they had thought. Israel, Switzerland, Prussia, Russia, Germany, the Nordics, and himself were the only people that would be able to go inside and still defend themselves. The Nordics headed off quickly in full viking mode, which was really scary, since they rarely did. Israel had gotten seperated from the group, but America knew she's fine by herself.

Israel was tough, with two long scars down around her shoulders in rings, seperating her body into three parts. A wide scar on her neck seemed to grow -just barely- as time passed. She didn't get along with Greece well, or Germany and Prussia, and when Rome was around, America heard they didn't like each other either. She always seemed to get slightly depressed around the holidays, and everyone knew it was because she had a torn up childhood around the holidays. She'd be Jewish for a while, then she'd have a new scar and be something else, then back again. She said it was confusing and her people were split into different groups.

America glanced back at the camp, with several countries beaten. Some were missing. He would save them though, because he's the hero.

...Right?

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Feliciano and Lovino looked around at their surroundings. Lovino had grabbed Feliciano's arm when the cult members attacked and ran. In doing so, they got lost at the other side of where they started. Feliciano was quiet, but he looked back at where they had stepped with fear lingering behind his eyes.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Nyx looked down at the young one, the boy with blond hair and the sailor suit. He was quiet, as he usually was near her. He sat with his legs tucked under him, his gaze at the floor. She remembered his silly name. Sealand, like a children's game, or theme park. Nyx was lying down again, and she moved her forearm so it rested lazily on her forehead. "Sealand, what is your family like? Don't lie to me." He almost jumped at the question, not expecting something as normal as that.

"Well..." His voice was small, and he didn't know what to say, "I have an older brother..." He didn't dare say more, an older brother was common.

"And which country is that?" She smirked coldly at Sealand's confused and shocked expression. "Don't play games with me, because I always win. Yes, I know what you are, and yes, what the countries really are. I know who to take in order to gain control. Just look how it turned out. I sent people out to collect you, a nothing nation, one that has no power yet still is held dearly to a larger, more powerful country. As is that girl with the long name, she was taken from the country with an amazing amount of guns. That northern country himself was a prize, but then we also get Sweden, a strong nothern country as well."

"You h-have...Mama Finland..."

"Surprised? I'm sure you are. Or not, considering how easy he was to gain." Nyx smiled to herself, as a Hunter scrambled into the room, eyes bright with a subtle happiness.

"Leader, you'll never believe who we just caught!" His voice was tired, but happy nonetheless. Sealand hated them. Happy about catching other people.

"And who would this breathtaking catch be?" Nyx raised her sight from Sealand to the Hunter. She was amused, and she was curious to what could be the cause of this excitement.

"Britain."


	12. Chapter 12: Flood of tears

Sorry for the lateness! Ahhh...This chapter is finally done (sorry, it is really short) . Do you know how hard this was to write? (Hence the brokeness of the sections) Tension is heating up, huh? Well, at least I gave it a break at the end! (It tugged at my heart. *sniff*) Also! Side note! Over 1000 hits with both my stories combined! Fantastic! Oh, and my other story is supposed to be nice and fluffy. But for now, since this is a reeeeally long Author's note, I'll get to the point. REVIEW! Am I not being clear in the story? Who's character do you like the most? How am I doing? Do you even _like _the story? (Also feel free to PM me, I'll always respond to PMs within 1-2 days)

**SUPER IMPORTANT *NEW* NOTE**: Okay, its not too important. I'm writing this after this chapter was originally out, because: I read through my story. I then noticed the scene shifts weren't seperated. So what did I do for you reader people was...I went back and fixed EVERY chapter. That's right, now every chapter should have ' ' ' seperation lines, lines under (and above!) the Author notes, and bold titles.

Also, sorry for any spelling mistakes and such. You know the drill if you've read my other author notes. I love you all, and...

ENJOY CHAPTER 12!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Floods of tears<strong>

Sealand's eyes grew wide as he took in the news. "N-no...please not him..." They'd hurt him. Britain wasn't supposed to be caught as well, how was he also taken? Something had to have happened. Sealand was brought to his feet and dragged out of the room as he struggled to stay. He screamed his brother's name, and tears rolled down his cheeks. Nyx smiled coldly and spoke as the doors started to close.

"Let's let them have a little family reunion, shall we?"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '' ' ' ' ' ' '

Feliciano followed his brother closely, feeling as if they were being watched from behind. The feeling has been haunting him since they got lost. He inched closer to Lovino, then he grabbed onto his jacket in fear. They thought they were almost back to the camp, and there they will meet the other countries and the others will get the ones that were trapped. Simple. Feliciano clung to his brother and tried to think of a positive future.

His thoughts were interrupted by a snapping of a twig. Lovino turned first, grabbing Feliciano and forcing him behind his back. There were two men and one woman in front of them, and they all wore black cloaks. Lovino tensed and kept an arm around his brother. The woman threw a kick first, while the two men followed her, instead pushing Lovino back, away from Feliciano. Feliciano blinked and stumbled back, holding his hands up in surrender. Lovino was fighting the two men back, and was having trouble doing so. After a while he gained control of the fight, and won over the two men, only to see that others had came to collect Feliciano, and had knocked him unconsious. Lovino fought the hardest he could, clearly inflicting injuries to the attackers. He had won the battle of strength, but had lost the one person that he was trying to protect. He looked down in anger, wiping the blood off the corner of his mouth, leaning with his back against the tree closest to him. He sank down to his knees, trying to think of the best way to get his brother back.

"Those bastards..."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Finland sat in his cell, huddled into the far right corner. It was cold again, and the blanket he was provided wasn't helping. He had so much time alone now. He had thought about everything, as many people do when they're alone. He thought of memories, memories of Christmas, of Sealand, of his home, of the meetings, and of Sweden. He forced back tears and gathered up every happy memory that was left.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

America grinned through his bleeding lip. He had found the entrance, and was proud he was so close to saving everyone. It was a strange entrance. He had watched as a cult member stopped near a foxhole and hooked her finger around its rim, pulling as the trapdoor clicked and opened. The door itself was about twelve feet in length, and opened about four feet wide. Underneath were stairs, not steep, and the underside of the door was covered with a sheet of thin metal. _It must not be heavy, _America thought, _Maybe a set of ropes and switches making it light and easy to lift. Not to mention it opened silently. A perfect entrance to a cult base_.

He inched toward it quietly until a hand grabbed his wrist suddenly.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Britain was forced through the metal cell door, unable to struggle in his state. He was shoved in, yet Britain somehow kept his balence and stayed on his feet. He leaned against the wall to catch his breath when a small figure emerged from the shadowed corners of the cell. His good eye widened at the sight of the familiar young nation. He fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around him, enclosing the small, trembling body in his arms. He let his tears escape down his bloodied cheeks and he whispered in a broken voice, "Sealand..."


	13. Chapter 13: Blood and sleep

Almost 1000 views on this story alone, keep it up! Also, If you want a break from this crazy dark stuff, try my other Hetalia fanfiction; Punishment is Parenting? Sorry for: any grammar/spelling mistakes, shortness, the horrid long wait for another chapter, broken apartness in the scenes.

Side note for this chapter: The Italics in the first section is a flashback (you know that by now, I hope)

Anyways, I hope you're all excited for chapter 13! Is that a twist at the end? (Its only a twist if you didn't get it before now). And this is a pretty big Britain/Sealand fluff chapter (not as much as say, the first few chapters) and I tried to make some other characters appear. Enter Prussia! Oh, and if you're wondering what happened to Ame and Romania, chill out until next chapter, 'kay?

REVIEW AND ENJOY CHAPTER 13!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Blood and Sleep<strong>

Sealand woke to a dull dragging in the hall. He had fallen asleep against Britain, much like he had while he stayed at Britain's house, a time which seemed like ages ago. He curled up against him, trying to capture any heat between them. He suddenly remembered what happened the night before, when Britain was brought to his cell.

_Britain had fallen to his knees, wrapping the much smaller Sealand in a hug, using all the strength he had left. "Sealand..." He had said, with tears tracing down his bloody cheeks. Sealand had been frozen, unable to think in complete thoughts, except one. His brother was with him. _

Sealand shifted slightly, causing a flash of pain appear on Britain's face, but then it disappeared as fast as it came.

_Britain had stroked Sealand's hair softly, but after a few minutes, he had fallen against the wall. Sealand had blinked, suddenly hearing the heavy and quick breaths he took. Britain had held him tightly, despite his injuries. Sealand had relaxed in his arms, and buried his face in Britain's neck. Britain had been humming a soft song, the notes were gentle and calm, but most of all they were sad. The song was slow, a lullaby, something beautiful and warm. Sealand let himself be put under the spell of the song, and the gentle touch of Britain's fingers stroking his hair. Sealand had felt a little kiss on his forehead before he began to dream._

Britain was still asleep, but his clothes were darkened with blood. His temple was bleeding, as was his side and left shoulder. His arm was bent at an unatural angle. His hair was matted and his face dirty, much like Sealand's own. His clothes were ripped in several places. He was really a mess. Sealand helplessly snuggled into his brother again and let himself go back to sleep.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

America quickly turned, hands curled into fists, ready to fight. He let out a small laugh of relief as he saw Israel and Germany standing in front of him. "Iz, How'd you and Germany end up together?" Israel scowled at America and Germany sighed.

"Ve had run into each other. Ve had heard the cult coming und ve ran. Und denn ve found you." Germany didn't look very happy about it.

"Well dudes, I found the entrance so you can both praise me and back me up." America grinned as Israel rolled her eyes and Germany frowned and muttered to himself.

"I vill do no such thing."

They quietly headed inside the base.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Feliciano wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He didn't know where he was, and he wanted Germany or Lovino. His head hurt from where the cult members hit it, and the floor was as cold as ice. Eh? _Its metal_, He thought, _The whole room, (or is it a cell?) is metal... _He spotted a blanket a few feet away and brightened, pulling it under him for him to sit on. _There, It isn't as cold now. _But Feliciano had another thought on his mind, one that scared him the most.

_Lovino lied, and now what will happen?_

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Liechtenstein drew invisible circles on the metal floor of her cell with her index finger. Her tights were ripped and dirty, as was her dress. She had to take orders from Nyx today and follow her around like a dog. She was a servant, a slave here. She felt helpless, and her country was probably taken over by the cult by now, because she felt a bit ill.

Her big brother would come and help her soon. He always took care of her when she was sick, and since she doesn't feel well now, she'll be taken care of soon. It made perfect sense to her.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Prussia rubbed his right wrist absently, trying to rub the pain away. It had been brusied and scraped when he fought off a cult member. They were strong for humans, not just any human could beat up a country.

But he wasn't beaten of course, because he's the awesome Prussia!

Prussia worked his way back to a makeshift hospital/camp made by Hungary, and all the while he tried to think of why these cult members were so strong. Then a thought struck him.

_Are they gaining strength with every nation they take?_


	14. Chapter 14: What it is

Okay, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. I 'm working on a ton of stories and had writers block, I had a bunch of other stuff to do, so this was pushed aside...I'm just...so sorry...for the shortness as well...

To know when this story will be updated next, or if you read m others, when they'll be updated, you should _**FOLLOW MY NEW TWITTER ACCOUNT THAT I MADE SPECIAL FOR MY READERS!**_ sounds good, eh? Its **_ AmeTsunate_** They'll be pictures of characters and the story update times~!

****So, anyway, back to the story. I'm getting depressed guys, this story is ending soon! NO! I mean, I want evil the evil to be all destroyed and stuff, but this was my first fanfiction ever, so its sad to let it go. Maybe evil will win in the end. Who knows? Pshh, not me. So this chapter is mainly just the Hetalia gang figuring out the secrets the base is holding, and some scary stuff. DUN DUN DUNNN! Okay. I'll leave you alone so you can enjoy!

...But seriously. Follow me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: What it is<strong>

Prussia explained his discovery to the camp. They were surprised, but then grew grave. The hunters have already taken so many. That meant they were getting harder to beat. What would happen if they started to kill nations? No one wanted to think about that.

...

America and Israel ran through the hall of the base, passing cells silently with Germany close behind. They grew tired more quickly than normal, which was really weird. _It must be the injuries_, America thought, _Or we all just need some sleep_.There was an odd scraping sound coming from deeper inside the base. Metal against metal, yet rythmic as breathing. America curiously stopped, sticking an arm out to stop the other two.

"Hey Iz, what is that?"

Israel thought for a moment, trying to figure out the sound. Germany instead spoke in her turn, "It sounds like ein large generator. Like a engine."

Israel's eyes widened slightly at a thought. A theory. "Every wall is metal, as is the floor and ceiling...Is this thing just one big machine...?"

America and Germany blinked. If it was a machine...

_What did it do?_

...

Finland woke to silence, as always. He weakly rubbed his eyes with his fist, waiting for his eyes to adjust. As each day passed, the more he felt weak and tired. It was getting hard to walk now, and most days he just slept. It was so tiring to do things, and he hoped others would come as soon as they could.

...

Britain blinked awake and started to sit up. He paled at the pain of his injuries, and at the amount of effort it took to move. He was sore and tired, but it was only a bit more than when he was first taken in the base. He laid back down and waited for Sealand to wake up.

An hour passed, it was still dark.

Two hours. Britain waited.

Three hours. Britain started to shake Sealand awake, worried. Sealand didn't respond. Britain prayed Sealand was still alive, and checked his pulse.

He was...

Alive. Britain sighed with relief and then frowned. Sealand was still sleeping, but burning up and not even moving. He wondered if he was even taken care of here. _Or,_ He thought, _what was this place doing to him?_

...

Feliciano sat against the metal wall, wanting sleep to come. He saw two American girls while he was being pushed through the hallway. He knew the one, the one that came to the meetings before, only her hair was cut. She was with another that was taller by two or three inches with a pretty golden red that matched the cult leader's, but it was dulled from the base and this girl's eyes were hazel. The two girls were crying, being forced through the only wooden door in the building. He had heard them refuse and scream when they were pushed through. He had heard from another prisoner once that behind that door was a horrid monster that drained your blood and tourtured you. Feliciano shuddered and hoped the girls were okay. The smaller blond one was pulled away at the last second and taken away. He remembered being forced to turn a seperate hallway as he heard her scream a name. _Maybe it was her friend,_ He thought, _Maybe the other girl was her last friend..._

Feliciano huddled up in the corner and continued to wait for sleep and rescue. His vision dimmed.


	15. Chapter : Closing in

Wow, the ending of this one sucks. I'm so sorry, I haven't posted on this story since, you know, FOREVER. I'm home sick today which means (drumroll) I get to update stories and eat ice cream! Oh, and my reasoning for this chapter being insanely short: The story will end next chapter or two. Yep, this is closing up. I have the end written out, and it might stretch to chapter 17 at the most. Actually, make that 18, because I'll explain what happens after and happy stuff.

Anyway, Thanks for reading to this point guys, I really mean it. I really, really hope you enjoy this story. Don't forget about my twitter ( AmeTsunate) and my new youtube channel with a BRAND NEW USUK AMV (youtube channel name: AmeTsunate). I hope you'll check out my other Hetalia fanfics, and maybe my fictionpress account (Its also Ame Tsunate) but for now, thank you for reading, and chapter 16 will be up shortly!

Now that all that business fluff is over with, enjoy chapter 15!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Closing in<strong>

Israel flung open a door where the humming was loudest. Through the door was a large room, lit with candles, the walls a deep blood red that glowed with the candlelight. and split down the middle with glass. A bowl was in the center on a golden pedistal. America started to walk forward only to jump back as he saw another person walking directly in front of him. They all held their breaths when they figured out the "glass" was in fact a mirror. Why would a mirror be in the center of the room? Germany carefully made his way to the bowl, others following closely. America was first to glance into the bowl, then to stagger back in surprise. The others looked and backed away as well. America's face was pale in shock and he summoned the strength to form words,

"Its...blood..."

...

Finland heard running around his cell, and he mustered the strength to stand. He clutched the cold wall for support, moving along it to the door with much effort. It was his chance to escape. He glanced through the high window, craning his neck, for the opening was too tall for him. The hallway was clear, but it would take a long while for him to travel all the way down to where he thought the exit would be. It didn't matter if he would take long, he had to go now. He might never get this chance again. He fingered the keyhole of the door and tried to open the door. _Its locked_, he thought, _now its done, no chance anymore. Wait...the extra hairpin I bought for Norway..! _Finland brightened slightly at the thought, the hope of escape. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the thin hairpin he bought the day he was taken. Then he did his best to pick the lock with it, shaking and turning it gently. A click was heard and Finland smiled.

The door opened with a scraping sound, and Finland was struck with a sudden panic that a cult member could have heard it. He stumbled out, crashing to the floor at the third step he took. Gathering effort, he pushed himself up, leaning against the wall with a hand and started to stagger away toward where he thought the exit existed. A wave of exaustion washed over him and he closed his eyes, falling back, waiting to feel the metal floor crack against his shoulders. Finland was caught by strong arms, that held him carefully but firmly in their warmth. He let his eyes open slightly against the bright lights, trying to piece together the blurry face looking down at him in great concern.

"Sve...?"

...

Russia and Switzerland walked together toward where they heard the cult members ran off to. Switzerland knew it was better not to leave each other, since there's better strength in numbers. The two were silent, Switzerland determined and Russia smiling. They approached a open field, and Switzerland stopped them both.

"There's something under the ground here. Look for the entrance." Switzerland frowned and searched the ground as Russia walked to the far right side. He pulled out a pickax and swung it down, letting the heavy blade find its mark in the grass. Russia pulled it up, the ax catching the trapdoor and pulling it open.

"Look, I found the way in. I will go in and you will stay watch here so I can do fighting and seeking other countries, da?" With this said, he headed down, pulling the door shut behind him, leaving Switzerland alone in disbelief.

...

Prussia sat at the camp, mumbling about how he was too awesome to wait around while others go on a mission. Hungary had been helping Spain with his black eye, and Romania glared at her the whole time. Romania had gotten knocked into a nearby tree and scraped up pretty bad, enough to the point that he couldn't go to the base. France sat next to Prussia, rubbing a bruise on his arm. "Poor Britain, he's probably got himself into terrible trouble."

They had no clue.


	16. Chapter 16: The End

Oh god guys, I'm crying. This is it. The end of my first fanfiction. I just want to take a minute to thank you all so, so much. I love you all, and thank you so very much for reading this. I want to thank you for the support throughout these chapters and for all the wonderful reviews. Please, Please keep writing them. Just thank you, I couldn't have done this without your support. I really mean it. Looking at all of the countries that this story has reached, it means a lot.

Notes for the story: wir gehen (German)We go.

Enjoy the end everyone, you really earned it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: The End<strong>

Germany, Israel, and America stood in shock before Germany spoke against the silence, "This...is nicht gut. Ve need to destroy it. I do not know vhat it vill do, but in case it vill self-destruct, ve must get the people out . I vill take the Vest ving, vhile America goes after the leader in the North ving. Israel, I suggest the East ving or going vith America."

"Fine. I'll back up hopeless hero over here." Israel nodded at America.

"Gut. Now, wir gehen."

...

Finland could feel himself leaving the base, it felt as if a weight was being pulled away from him. He could feel the sunlight seep underneath his eyelids and warm his face while he was carried out. He could faintly hear Denmark's loud voice panicking and telling him he'll be fine.

...

Russia had destroyed all of the doors in the East wing, defeating any cult member in his path. At the last cell, he came across Liechtenstein and he smiled at her in the doorway, though her eyes were shut. "You're hurt, da? Can you hear me while you're sleeping there? I can take you back to the others and you'll be so thankful you'll become one with me, daa~?" He set his pipe aside and picked the limp girl up, carrying her to the exit.

...

America and Israel ran down the North hallway, growing tired faster then normal but pressing on. They turned a corner, where several guards stood their place. Israel easily took care of them, and they advanced to a small chamber in the back of the hall. They knocked open the door, letting it fly back on its hinges to reveal Nyx lounging on a large armchair. She looked at them and smirked, popping a small hard candy in her mouth. "Can I help you nations?"

"Where are the other countries?" America released his anger at the woman, "Where are my friends?"

"Why, they're in the cells, just like any prisoner should be. Couldn't you figure that out?"

"What is this place doing to them?" Israel joined in, letting America seize Nyx and hold her tightly for questioning.

"I'll tell you, since you won't figure it out. It weakens them, it drains their life energy and makes it very easy to set up connected bases in their countries. Then we use their energy that we gathered and we use it to run the base and keep us strong. There was one that gave us trouble. Oh, he was a great nation. Very powerful. He kept trying to take back a little seafort nation." America's grip tightened and he pressed a gun to her neck. "We gave him quite a lesson. Yes, He was a good fighter."

"What do you mean was?" America pressed the gun against her neck harder, finger ready to pull the trigger. "Where's Britain?"

"The base drained him. He's discarded in the same cell as that puny kid. Looks like you didn't save him in time, Hero." She gave a laugh before the trigger was pulled and her last breath was taken.

...

Germany ran down the emptied hallway, opening cells until he reached the end. He looked in the cell and cried out in relief. The auburn haired nation sat crumpled in the corner of the cell. Feliciano looked up and weakly smiled at him. "Oh, hi Germany...Did you get caught too?" Germany got on his knees, pulling Feliciano in a long awaited hug, pickng him up.

"I am setting you free."

...

America and Israel left the room, searching all the cells to find Britain and Sealand. Finally, in a faraway hall, the two were found. America fell to his knees and picked Britain up and into his lap. Tears left clear tracks on his dirty face, and he held Britain while Israel picked the barely alive Sealand up into her arms. "Britain...please be okay..." America slowly stood with him in his arms, holding him gently, like a child would be held when a parent put them to sleep. America leaned his ear next to Britain's mouth, relaxing slightly at the sound of steady breathing. Israel led them out, and America followed, leaving the horrible place and stepping into the warm sunlight, where the dark purple wildflowers growing around them looked like black roses.

_~The End~_

* * *

><p><em>The victims were all transported to a hospital and were all able to return home. The cult died, leaving the nations closer and stronger then they were before.<em>

_I want to thank you again. I love you all and if this is our last contact with each other, I wish you a very good life, with many people to love and beautiful days. I also hope you continue to love anime and Hetalia, and have as much fun as I do in writing. _

_'asta la Pasta!_


End file.
